1. Detailed Description of the Invention
2. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device for use in an electrophotographic recording apparatus, an electrostatic recording apparatus or the like, for selectively transferring toner onto a latent image based on an electrostatic potential difference for visualizing, and more particularly, to a developing device using two-component developer having carrier and toner mixed together.